xmemories are never forgottenx
by xcardmistressx
Summary: the alice war is over and thanks to the funds of Hyuuga corps. the school has now enlarged! Mikan and Natsume are happy! that is untill Mikan loses her memory!how?when?what?well you just have to read and find out! RXR chaos insured


_cardmistress: hi everyone whats up!~_

_i hope you like this story!_

_it will start off a little weird but hopefully it will get better!~  
__i have used MCO office before and it didnt work out the way i planed....so hopefully it will work better for this story!~_

_please!_

_RXR_

_read and review!_

_summary: the alice war is over and thanks to the funds of Hyuuga corps. the school has now enlarged! Mikan and Natsume are happy! that is untill Mikan loses her memmory!how?when?what?__well you just have to read and find out!~ RXR chaos insured~

* * *

_

_Dear Ji-chan,_

_It has been 5 years since the Alice war had past and the academy was back to its original self...well somewhat. After the war the academy was near ruins but thanks to the donation from Hyugga corps the landscape has grown almost five times its original size. They had also finally fixed all the mail boxes and now I can write to you again! Isn't that great! Oh and one of the most improved was non other then central town, can you believe it! It was now three times bigger, and it filled with different shops ranging from clothing, all the way down to satellite installation. Of coarse this wasn't done without a reason. _

_Mr. Hyuuga, also known as Natsume Hyuuga's father, had herd about how bad the Academy was, and about how they forced Natsume to go on missions, and he decide to donate a little bit of cash to ensure that Natsume was safe. Of course the academy was more then thrill to accepted the large donation, although they had to let go of their top fighters, it was more then worth it. Oh and I forgot to tell you. Hotaru has finally gotten a boyfriend!~ and he's non other the Rukia-pyon! You remember him right? The boy who loves animal like the ignoramus chick?! Well yeah but don't tell her parents hehe ok! Her brother probably already did though…Oh I got to go! don't forget to eat daily and I promise to write more!_

_Love, Mikan_

Normal pov~

But that's not all. During the past 5 years, not only has the landscape changed, but also our lovely protagonists.

Natsume was still his cold, handsome, popular self, with a abundance of fan girls. But over the years the amount of fin girls have accumulated, since the reconstruction of the academy thanks from his fathers corporation. So now he was more frustrated when it came to his little stalkers; except this time he had someone to run to when escaping his followers. Mikan Sakura, his girlfriend and also know as Hyuuga property.

Mikan's pov~

it was another great sunny day at the academy. And everything has finally became back to normal here. ..some what, except for a few changes. every one were now 15 and were now in high school! Everything was The same, girls from every grade level ran around either screaming about the famous Natsume Hyugga or stalking him, gossiping about the new fashions in town, or simply talking about boys. While on the other hand the boys have become more Natsume like and started checking out the girls, playing video games, or ...well, just acting like plain idiots. So like I said. It seem like a pretty normal day at Gakuen Alice, except... It wasn't.

Like I told you before, all of us ,10 graders, were chatting among ourselves. When we were really suppose to be looking after ….them.

there in the middle of the kindergarten green matted floors, was none other then 16 tied up devils-cough- oh I mean children. Yes. We the sophomore class of G.A, was forcefully brought to the newly remodeled kindergarten part of the academy.

To say this was a joyful task would be a horrible lie. Hay, if the teachers didn't want to do it I guess we were the only candidates left.

Well lets just say hell sounded much more...sensible.

On our arrival, within a minute of time, we were cased around by magical markers, stomped on by giant plush dinosaurs, attacked by apoxomonly 200 race cars, and eaten by giant food.

I mean seriously! Food is suppose to bring joy! Not wanting world domination! Yes, the kid that summoned them indeed wanted world domination...yeah, creepy, huh.

So anyway we did the only thing sensible.

Tie. them. up.

And of coarse we succeed!

We just lost a feel 100 or so strand of hair, and may I say that permy was more then ecstatic! And received two or three bruises, but at least we can all say we defeated the kindergartners!

Yep sad, I know.

Sighing I walked out of that dreaded room. "I'm going" I said waving my hand, and walked off toward my favorite place to be.. The Sakura tree.

TREE~

Running around I searched around for the pink budded tree. I quickly spotted our tree as I saw someone a long tanned leg with a black boot hanging off one of the sakura's trunks.

'_aww doesn't he look peaceful' _I thought knowing that only one person who dared to sleep in Natsume's tree.

Creeping near the tree I quickly clung onto the foot and yanked it down. Of course stepping away first.

As the body fell down.

"oi!" I heard as a patch of raven hair came into view. "what the hell are you doing poka!" the male shouted.

Scratching my head innocently I sat down next to him. "well. Lets call it even" I smiled as Natsume glared at me.

"even. Even for what!?" he asked coldly.

Shuddering a bit I stood tall and smacked him over the head.

"what day is it today!" I asked loudly as he ruffled his head.

'_Moy 'I_ hate how he acts all calm and cool! It just pisses me off sometimes!

"lets see now." he spoke impassive. "its not our anniversary, not your birthday, not my birthday, or any of our friends."

I sighed as I sat down and leaned agents the sakura tree. "we didn't have a date either. So what was so important that you had to knock me awake?" he asked as he shifted his had onto my lap, while his crimson hues stared into my chocolate ones.

I began to play with his raven locks as I sighed once again. " today was our turn to look after the kindergarteners." I cringed just thinking about them.

"hn" he closed his eyed "the staff uses random drawing between the sophomores and the junior's. so how the hell should I know that it was our turn" he said nonchalantly.

Oh yeah….now I remember! Jin-Jin uses one of Hotaru's invention to decide who would take care of those demons when the teachers had a meeting.

"haha" I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head "now I remember"

"aho" he smirked in his sleep like pose. Sticking out my tounge I lifted up his head and droped it onto the nice hard grass beside me.

"that's beside the point" I lectured "you know you're the only one who could tame those animals! Wait no. if they were animals Ruka-pyon would be able to take on the job, that means their worse, ah!"

"shut up poka" Natsume began, as he got up and rubbed his sour head.

Hehe serves you right.

"anyways I wont be in tonight so don't expect me to be in my room"

Wait what?

"what do you mean?" it couldn't be what I thought it meant." I thought the academy made a deal with you dad?" my eyes widened " no more missions right?" I knew his body couldn't take much mistreating.

"yeah it's a small mission thought, so no worries" he said .

No worries!

No Worries!!!

"Natsume you know you could tell your father right!" I turned to my side as I tugged onto his uniform sleeve "They wont be able to force you!"

He nodded his head.

"I know but they agreed to allow me one wish if I do this mission." he sighed as he got up "plus its an easy one" he stated in a stoic manner.

Natsume you idiot.

I could clearly tell that it was a lie. I was about to yell at him again when I heard someone call out.

"Mikan!" turning around I saw Nonoko rushing toward us. "oh hi" I said trying to sound excited as I watched Natsume walk way from the corner of my eye.

"I'm so glad I caught you!" she panted out. "we checked the calendar today and found out that you didn't have a date today so the class and I though that you could give the teachers the daily report!" her navy blue eyes glittered.

Yeah it was sad to say but Permy thought it would better benefit the Natsume and Rukia fan club if they knew our scheduled dates. Of course Hotaru and I were agents it but permy had shown the idea to Mr. Hyuuga and he thought it was just great and finalized it. So now there's a calender up for all to see at the main office's bulletin board.

"what? Why!" it should be Natsume not me!

"because you ran off after tied them up" she said running off before I could refuse. "moy that's not fair!" I shouted in grief.

Night~

'moy, those lazy people' I thought as I walked back from the teachers lounge. Couldn't they at least sent someone to come with me.

Before I went toward the teachers room I rent to check on natsume but he had already left.

Kicking a pebble I sighed. _'natsume you idiot' _

Crack.

Hearing something I quickly turned my head. _'no one should be out at this time' _I thought as I slowly walked toward the area where the sound had emitted from.

"hello?" I called out not hearing a response. "anybody there!?" I called out again with the same reply as I head further into the unknown area.

"Mr. bunny come out come out where ever you are!" I shouted cupping my hand around my mouth to make a cone. Usually in most movies a bunny or kitty steps on a tee branch and scares the girl passing by. And being the smart girl I am, I know already what it was.

"I'm a friendly person un like my mean classmates!" ok so I was still a little pissed off.

Snap. "aw what's a little girl doing out here this late"

Swolling a huge gulp I turned around slowly, hoping that, that voice was just a figment of my imagination.

Nope.

I was wrong.

Inhaling a deep breath I tried to get a good look at the stranger. "w-who are you" dammit, hope I sound brave.

No answer was herd as the dark clouds sifted. A stream of moonlight reflected of the strange man, reveling strands of his amber hair, pale white skin, midnight purple eyes, and a malicious smirk.

Shit

"Reo. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked calmly wale giving him a poker face. I didn't get it. I clearly remember Reo dieing in the fire that Natsume started in the high school dormitory. So if so, why was he here? It just doesn't add up.

"well what a warm welcome" he spoke sarcastically as he circled me, hiding within the darkness. "but lets just put it this way, I alive and your not" _'wait what..?' _by the time I realized what he meant a shiny silver hand gun was pointed to my face .

Double Shit.

Dogging the first bullet I ran as fast as I could away from the dead undead, while silently thinking Natsume for the simple self defense moves.

BOOM

Looking up I saw a quick yellow flash across the sky as little droplets fell._ 'Rain!? Now! Are you kidding me!?' _

Splashes were heard as a voice soon followed "Mikan come out come out where ever you are- oh I mean _-chan _" that bastard! Mocking me like that!

"Like hell I would!" I shouted, imminently regretting it as I quickened my paces. "oh so your close I see" his mocking voice called out as I felt my heart quicken.

Its been 10 minutes since this little cat and mouse game has stated and I cant run any longer. Pantingly I spotted a bush and dove under it, hoping to stay hidden for the beast.

BOOM

Another streak of lightning came down as I closed my eyes, and hoped that this was all a horror able dream, and that I was going to wake up any minute and cry within Nasume's arms.

Natsume.

A waterfall of tears fell as I thought about my long time boyfriend. _'I'm going to miss you'_ I cried thinking about how I wouldn't be able to see his special smiles anymore, or hear his laugh or feel his warm embrace. I laughed at myself, '_I sound like a person who's going to die'_ I thought as I wiped the tears from my eyes. _'this is all a dream' _I kept repeating as I heard a twig snap.

"that was fun…not really" I heard a gruff voice said from above me "but its time for you to go, bye my little trouble maker" Reo said pulling the gun from his coat pocket "hope to see you in hell" he said grinningly as he pulled the trigger.

'_Natsume…'_

_BAM_

_To be continued…_


End file.
